Happily Ever After
by xX-Sarah-Lewis-Xx
Summary: In this fic Joey comes back into it a bit later in it :... Angelo isn't with Charlie there only friends and Ruby knows the truth about Charlie being her mother, but she decides to stay...... Chapters one to two


I couldn't believe I was hearing those words coming from Charlie's mouth, they keep replaying over and over again "_I'm your mother, I'm your mother…_" no matter what I try I cant get them out of my head, all I want is for them to go and never come back, I've always known Charlie as my sister, now everything has changed and I don't know if I can even face her again, My whole life has been a lie, I was lead to believe Ross was my father since I was a baby, but he's always been my grandfather, How could he keep such a big secret from me?? How could Charlie lie so good?? What was I meant to do from here?? Go back to Charlie?? I knew that was out of the question for now, I needed time on my own away from her to process everything, I debated whether to go and see Xavier or not, but decided against it, I just wasn't ready to tell anyone else about it yet, I don't think I ever wanted anyone to know, but people would find out eventually, god save me the day Colleen finds out, the whole world will probably know in a day…..

I sighed as I walked down onto the sand, Without any notice I burst into tears, I had been holding them in for a very long time and now I finally let them run free, I didn't care anymore, My life was practically over now, or so I thought, I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here at this time of night, so I jumped slightly scared when I looked up and saw Angelo, what was he doing here at this time of night? What did he know?? Now was my chance to ask him, I only hoped he would tell me….

"_Angelo, you knew right?? About Charlie being my mother??_"

I asked looking at him, I knew if Charlie was going to open up to anyone it would be him, so he had to know, but the question was, would he tell me??

"_Um yes I did, what do you want to know??_"

Angelo looked at Ruby, he wished he didn't force Charlie into telling her now, he knew he would have to tell her the truth,

"_I want you to tell me the truth!!_"

I frowned still looking at Angelo, I would get it out of him eventually, I had to, it was the least he could do,

"_Okay, when Charlie was 14, she was raped Ruby, she found out she was pregnant a few months later and couldn't cope with a baby, so she decided to let Ross adopt you as his own, Rubes you have to understand why she did it, she thought it was for the best, she didn't do it because she wanted to…_"

Angelo frowned and looked at Ruby, he hoped she'd go home to Charlie, it would be killing her not knowing where she was,

"_Wait a second, Charlie was raped??!! Oh my god Angelo why couldn't she of told me that herself??_"

I cried, I was a product of rape, that made me feel worse, I now know I cant run away from this, I understand why Charlie lied to me, not that there was any excuse for it, I wondered why Charlie couldn't of told me that herself, well one simple answer I never gave her any time to, I just stormed off without thinking straight,

"_I don't know Ruby, let me take you home, at least talk to her before you do anything_"

Angelo sighed, hoping he could get Ruby to go home and talk to Charlie, he knew it would be hard for her, but it had to be done,

"_Okay fine, but can you stay with me please?? I don't want to do it alone…._"

I bit my lip and followed Angelo to his car, I couldn't believe I as doing this, half an hour a go I didn't want to go home and now here I was going home with Angelo, I knew this was going to be hard that's why I wanted him to stay with me,

"_Sure I will, I know it must have been hard for you Rubes_"

Angelo sighed and hopped into the car and started it as soon as Ruby was in, he drove back to Charlie's house in silence, neither of them talking to one another…

Chapter two,,:

Joey sighed hanging up the phone, she wasn't expecting to hear from Charlie after all these months, though she had been meaning to ring her again, she missed her, it was obvious she forgave her, though she'd never forget it, she wanted to get back with Charlie for a long time, but she didn't know if she had moved on after eight months apart, now she'd find out when she finally returned to the bay………..

Back at Charlie's place,,:

I sighed as Angelo parked his car in the driveway, I didn't know what was going to happen when I went inside, would Charlie want to forget she ever told me?? Or would she want to be my mother from this point on?? I knew there was only one way I'd find out, I opened the car door and stepped out shutting it behind me, I stood and waited for Angelo, it was then I felt scared but I knew I couldn't back out now, I had to let her explain everything, I bit my lip as I opened the front door, Angelo following close behind me, I walked into the lounge to find Charlie laying on the couch in tears, cuddling into the cushion tightly, I wondered if she even realized I was standing there, I walked over to her and sat beside her, she jumped up quickly enough, her face was fully of worry, she looked upset, I suddenly felt bad for running out on her like I did, but I was back now and that was thanks to Angelo,

"_C…Charlie, Angelo told me what happened, and I'm sorry I ran out like I did without giving you a chance to tell me…._"

I bit my lip, I wished I never mentioned Angelo telling me, I looked over at him and mumbled a sorry to him, I knew Charlie wouldn't be happy with him,

"_He told you?!! Angelo you had no right!! I was going to tell her myself!!_"

Charlie frowned and glared at Angelo, she couldn't believe he'd told her, she was going to tell her, but she hadn't had the chance to,

"_I'm sorry Charlie, I thought she knew, If I had of known I wouldn't of said a thing I swear_"

Angelo looked at Charlie, he honestly thought Ruby knew everything, but she hadn't,

"_Charlie, I'm so sorry for running out on you like that, It was just a shock, but I understand why you kept it from me, you were young and couldn't cope with it, but now that its out and I know, I want you to be my mother not my sister…._"

I bit my lip, was I making the right decision there?? Or would it turn out for the worst, there was only one way I would find out and that was to let Charlie be my Mum,

"_Rubes, its okay its understandable and it means a lot to me that you want me to be your mother, I'm sorry I kept it from you for so long, I shouldn't have_"

Charlie smiled slightly and looked at Ruby, she wished now she didn't keep it from her, but it was to late for that now it happened,

"_You don't need to be sorry Mum I really do understand_


End file.
